


Feverish heat

by Saku015



Series: Whumptober 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Yaku Morisuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fever, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Haiba Lev, Omega Kozume Kenma, Pack, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Scent Marking, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Mom Yaku Morisuke, Whump, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Lev suddenly goes into his first heat. His team is there to support him.





	Feverish heat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Fever.

If Lev wanted to be totally honest, he knew that something was off from the moment he woke up. He only did not pay attention to it. He attributed the dizziness to the fact that he stayed up quite late for learning and the sweat to the July heat. However, by the time he arrived to the gym, his breathing became slightly ragged and he had to breathe through his lips, because all the scents around him were too intense. 

After missing his fourth spike, Kenma looked at him with a crooked eyebrow. Lev audibly gulped. He knew that Kenma could become annoyed with him real quick and with the Nationals qualifiers nearing, he wanted to practice as much as possible.

”I am sorry, Kenma-san! I will not miss another one, I promise!” Lev exclaimed, bowing his head – which only made the dizziness worse.

”Are you okay, Lev?” Inuoka asked, walking up to his best friend. ”It is not usual from you to miss this many balls in a row.” Lev turned towards the boy to reassure him about that he was fine and the others’ eyes narrowed. ”Your cheeks are red,” he mumbled under his breath and touched his forehead.

”Does he have a fever?” Shibayama asked quietly, appearing on Lev’s other side. Lev lifted his hands up to protest, when he felt something disgusting. He let out a noise of discomfort. ”What is wrong, Lev?”

”My short feels slickly,” Lev said, scrunching his nose. He did not like the feeling. It was wet and as he did not concentrate to breathe through his mouth and felt all the smells around him, more slick dripped out of his hole, making his cloth wetter.

”Lev,” Kenma called for him and Lev snapped his attention to his direction, ”is there any chance of you going into heat?” 

Lev’s eyes widened. He learned the symptoms of heat and yes, the fever and dizziness were there, but the most common one was missing. He did not feel any overwhelming pleasure. He shook his head, but he was not one hundred percent sure about that either. Suddenly, he felt Kuroo-san’s scent beside him out of nowhere. He stumbled forward because of the intensity of it.

”He is in heat, indeed,” the captain said after sniffing Lev’s scent glands. ”His only luck is that he has such a large body that it takes more time for the heat to take over.” Kuroo stepped beside Kenma and wrapped his arm around the smaller boy’s waist. ”If I have to guess, he has twenty minutes left.”

Lev felt his stomach drop and a small whimper left his lips. He had heard about how painful heats were for unbounded omegas and he had a feeling that he would not find an alpha within twenty minutes.

”Do not start panicking now, idiot!” Yaku warned, then kicked his shin. ”I will kick you!”

”You have already kicked me, Yaku-san!” Lev whined, but leaned closer to the tiny alpha in instinct. He had a feeling that until he was close to Yaku-san, nothing bad could happen.

”We do not have enough time to take him home and the scent will be pretty intense,” Kuroo mumbled, then turned towards the rest of the team. ”Yamamoto, Kai, you will stay in front of the door and stop anyone who would try to sneak in!” The captain ordered and the other two alphas were out of the gym in a heartbeat.

”And we can make a nest, right, Kuroo-san?” Inuoka asked, excited that he could help to his friend as well. 

Kuroo nodded and the first year grabbed both Shibayama and Fukunaga and dragged them to the bench, so they could build a nest from their jackets. It will not be as good as one from pillows and blankets, but it would do – he would make sure of that!

When the nest was done, Yaku literally dragged Lev there, then pushed him down into the pile of coats on his back. He knelt down behind the head of the newly presented omega and let him rest his head in his lap with a sigh. As soon as he started petting his hair, Lev started purring quietly.

”So, he is one who becomes extra affectionate during his heat,” Kuroo said, cracking a smirk as he stood above the pair.

”You should leave too, don’t you think?” Kenma asked on a nonchalant voice, but when Kuroo sent him his ’Oh, please!’ look, he knew that it could not be helped. Instead of worrying because of his mate, he crawled into the nest beside Lev and lay onto his side.

”Kenma-san?” Lev asked on a weak voice with his vision blurry. It seemed like his fever started to worsen. He closed his eyes to stop the starting headache.

”Just shut up and rest, baka Lev,” Kenma said, then looked up at Shibayama. The other omega understood what his senpai wanted and lay down to Lev’s other side. He rubbed his nose to Lev’s glands and Lev purred louder.

When he felt as someone – from his scent, it was Inuoka – put a cold towel on his forehead, his stiffened body eased. He knew that his heat would not be a walk in the park, but he was happy that his whole team was beside him to help him through it.


End file.
